EL REFLEJO DE UNA PRINCESA DE DORNE - INDOBLEGABLE, IRROMPIBLE
by HussyKitten
Summary: ¿Podría alguien alcanzar a comprender lo sentido por la verdadera esposa de Rhaegar Targaryen? Su tragedia es narrada en éste oneshot desde el POV de Elia Nymeros Martell.


** N/A: Bien, ya que por fin he podido darme un tiempo libre, quisiera compartirles este pequeño oneshot en honor a un personaje de GOT, al que creo que se le ha dejado en el olvido a favor de la "pareja estelar" que hacen Rhaegar y Lyanna. Personalmente he de decir que me desagrada esa unión, una en la que no puedo evitar odiar a Lyanna. Al menos a la Lyanna de la serie que, huyó por voluntad propia con Rhaegar. **

** Y sí, del personaje del que voy a escribir en este oneshot desde su POV es el de Elia Nymeros Martell, la auténtica reina y esposa de Rhaegar Targaryen. Por demás está decir que amo dicha pareja, sin importar cuan trágica sea su unión y cuan imbécil pinten a Rhaegar. En fin, sin más los dejo para que puedan leer la historia, no sin antes aclarar qud me inspiré en la canción "**_**No**__**One**__**Home**_**", de Omnia y Ana Criado. Abajo comparto un fragmento de dicha canción, la cual me hace pensar irremediablemente en la pobre princesa de Dorne.**

* * *

"_**EL REFLEJO DE UNA PRINCESA DE DORNE/ INDOBLEGABLE, IRROMPIBLE"**_

•_{I count your eyelashes secretly _

_Pretend that we were meant to be _

_But the light went out _

_And there's no one home _

_I count the lines around your smile _

_Hold the thought for a little while_

_But the lights went out _

_And there's no one home _

_No one home...}_

* * *

"La _**arena**_ asciende cuando el viento sopla, arde cuando el sol la abraza, y sofoca cuando el enemigo osa pisar su vasto territorio. La arena es también una amante cálida, el refugio para descansar cuando el alma yace exhausta en medio de su peregrinaje.

Aquí, rodeada por arena es donde crecí, amada por la templanza de su incierta naturaleza, preparada para bendecirme en su calor cuando la madurez me apremiase a partir.

Amada hija y hermana, quien dignamente ofreció servir al título nobiliario con el que fue bendecida al nacer. Porque en _**Dorne**_ se es un rey y reina cuando impones el honor y enfrentas cualquier temor. En Dorne, las arenas envuelven a los osados y astutos: ellas veneraban quien era

¿Cómo podría la escasa salud llegar a dominar las arenas que corrían en mi esencia?

El matrimonio, como cualquier pacto de poder, resonaba sus campanas en mi oído alentando a que fuese y me uniera con la fuerza del indomable, y en apariencia, honrado _**León**_; por más bravío fue fuese su rugir la arena no podía forjar un refugio en su morada.

Fue entonces que el _**Dragón**_ llegó.

Feroz, imponente y tan exótico como la arena que jamás permanecía quieta, fue aquel a quien se me prometió. Pues la arena aunque huyese a la sabana donde bramaba el León, no se inmutaría ante el fuego de su virulenta llama.

Sí, osado igual que la arena. El dragón plateado que surcaba el cielo y clamaba su dominio sobre cualquier otro a su alrededor. Venerado, respetado e incluso... temido. Promesa de poder cumplida y consumada entre vítores de una multitud postrada ante ese dragón; primogénito de su estirpe y tan distinto al que lo precedía.

Aquel era quien con orgullo, una vez pude declarar '_**Mi Dragón'**_. Afable bestia de inigualable porte y belleza, clemente incluso aún cuando el fuego ardía en su interior; el anhelado refugio. Un príncipe que borraría el temor de quienes se doblegaban ante el padre.

Bárbaro y cruel tirano que portaba el titulo de rey; un _**loco**_, ese dragón con la envergadura de un impostor.

¿Lograría él aceptar la arena que se aferraba, incondicional, a su descendencia?

No.

Jamás podría haber recibido su respeto, y con el tiempo el pueblo también desechó el poder de la arena: débil, frágil, incapaz... un soplo tenue que se desvanecía con la misma facilidad que el _**polvo**_. No era una digna hija de Dorne.

Pero los murmullos del mundo no me afectaban, no me importaban porque la aceptación gentil y amable del indómito Dragón era lo que yo más amaba. Esa expresión de calidez que, aún cuando se veía opacada por los escasos destellos de apática procedencia, jamás se perdió.

Entonces fue que la arena realmente supo que veneraba y adoraba al Dragón; yo le amaba.

Quería forjar un imperio a su lado, reinar y envejecer siendo un lecho donde el pudiera obtener goce, alegría y paz: un infinito mar de arena para que él reposara cuando gobernar fuese un agobiante deber. Todo quería obsequiarle a mi orgulloso dragón.

¿Por qué no podía aceptar la ofrenda de corazón y esencia que le deseaba entregar?

La arena había bendecido al dragón y una _**heredera**_ le entregó; vientre henchido donde arropé con gran satisfacción a nuestra hija. Porque 'débil' era un aborrecible término que no iba a evitar que le diera la descendencia, antaño prometida delante del altar. Los dioses habían visto mi resolución, y a pesar de la dificultad engendré a la que sucedería su lugar.

Una _**dragona**_ forjada con _**fuego y arena.**_

Oh, mi atormentado dragón, pedir más con la mirada y sin palabras dolía del mismo modo. Un _**segundo heredero**_: la segunda cabeza de una _**profecía**_ que te acosaba, debía ser entregada.

Esta vez fue un niño quien abandonó el abrigo que la arena, daba con dadivosa adoración materna; su hijo abría los ojos al mundo, y mi salud menguaba como el sol lo hacía cada atardecer. Más, aquel desgarrador hecho no me hacía desistir de mi meta para aferrar del todo su cauto corazón.

Pero mi vida, aún cuando fuese un precio que gustosa entregaría a los dioses, no era un sacrificio que él fuese a aceptar; admitía con resignación que la arena ya no podría acobijar la vida de ningún nuevo dragón portador de su semilla. ¿Tal vez sería aquello una pequeña prueba de algo más que afectó?

Por supuesto que no. Tan solo un iluso pensamiento nacido del anhelo, la viva prueba de que la gente peca de _**ingenuidad**_ de modo perpetuo.

Su profesía vivía en sus pensamientos: '¡Sí, sí, _**tres cabezas **_el dragón ha de portar! Tres y ni una más.' Él necesitaba tres cabezas y yo ya no podía ofrendarle nada más, sin importar cuanto lo deseara, incluso a él lo había defraudado. Yo, una hija de Dorne fallaba...

El tiempo pasó y la vida de la denominada realeza, continuó. Cierto día fue que, las diferentes casas con refulgentes estandartes vinieron a convivir en la morada del Dragón. Recelo era lo que se percibía en los corazones de aquellos que conocían al viejo monarca, el padre de mi amado Dragón. Sí, ese mismo que participaría para entretener a sus súbditos y combatiría en el _**torneo**_.

Que desgraciada celebración, la misma donde pude comprobar que '_**Mío'**_, no era más que una falsa proclamación a mi sentir. El desastroso encuentro donde parecía que la competidora y perdedora sería la arena; no más que grava de efímera consistencia como todos habían creído.

Él llevaba la lanza, y como era de esperarse su fuego salió invicto ante todo aquel que lo enfrentó, pero al finalizar, no fue a la arena a quien coronó. ¿Por qué fingir que notaba la tenue bruma de su presencia, cuando el _**aullido de la loba**_ fue lo único que él reconoció? La loba de plata que, a sus ojos, era la musa digna para robar su esquivo querer.

El mundo atestiguó aquella humillación donde la arena de Dorne fue dejada en el olvido, relegada en pos de otra bestia igual de feroz. Aún cuando la arena jamás se quemaría ante el fuego del Dragón, aquella hermosa y joven chiquilla era la que debía arder en su piel y corazón. Sí, cantar entre rugidos mutuamente, desafiantes y salvajes como su naturaleza lo demandaba.

Y aunque mi alma gritaba ante lo injusto del destino, acallé mis lágrimas y alaridos para conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba a la arena de Dorne. Miré impasible como siempre la puesta en escena de ambos, el doloroso paisaje que ponía fin a mis esperanzas. Las mismas que, fueron pisoteadas cuando las insidiosos palabras susurradas entre la multitud corrieron cada rincón de su reino.

Nunca más nuestro.

Pronto vi como todo se desmoronaba a mi alrededor, como incluso su fijación por esa niña podía despertar una sanguinaria guerra. Pues a pesar de que todos creían que el Dragón había _**robado**_ a la loba de su manda, yo sabía bien que él lo único que había arrebatado fue su cariño; huyendo, impetuosos e _**insensibilizados**_ del mundo que los rodeaba.

¿El prometido de esa joven importaba? No. El _**ciervo**_, al igual que la arena, no eran absolutamente nada para los amantes.

Así fue que la desgracia cayó sobre todos, pues ni mi dolor ni mi rabia podían compararse al _**orgullo herido **_del altivo ciervo. Bravía criatura que impulsó a súbditos de todo el reino con tal de traicionar la casta de dragones con la que me había desposado. Tan astuto fue, un guerrero inclemente que usó la locura del padre para destronar al hijo: él tomaría la corona que por derecho pertenecía a los descendientes de '_**la sangre y el fuego'. **_

La tomaría y rescataría a su amada robada.

¿Acaso no era una prueba más de la ingenuidad humana? Sin importar el emblema animal de los estandartes en batalla, todos éramos simples _**tontos**_.

Decía quererme, le mentía a la arena y con aquel embuste se despedía de mi y de sus hijos. Prometía volver, derrotar a ese osado ciervo que levantó al pueblo en su contra. ¿Cuanto más errado podía haber estado el Dragón?

Incertidumbre, miedo y dolor era lo único que dejaba a su paso tras marchar a la guerra. Tenía tanto derecho a odiarlo, fervientemente deseaba cosechar aquel sentimiento por quien creí una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, mío. Pero ese había sido mi pecado y error, concebir que en los ojos del Dragón brillaría un amor similar al que la arena le entregaba constantemente.

Él era un mentiroso consumado, una taimada criatura capaz de engatusar con la calidez de su fuego, para después hacer arder esperanzas y sueños por igual. Sus ojos eran hipnóticos, expertos en ocultar su verdadera esencia, tal como fue al momento en que nos dijimos adiós. No necesitaba ser tan cruel adornando su embrujo con palabras, y no solo acciones o miradas.

Porque una vez más, la hija de Dorne le creyó. ¡Le creía y sellé el destino de mis amados hijos junto al mío!

Él no me amaba, y ciertamente no estaríamos a salvo.

* * *

_ ...¿Pudiste saberlo? ¿Imaginar que el ciervo, al igual que tú, era una bestia ladina la cual solo deseaba consumar su venganza? ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que predijeras el trágico desenlace que la fortuna deparaba para ti y tu familia... Rhaegar? _

_ Aun cuando mi infortunio había sido lamentable desde el principio, jamás pude concebir lo doloroso y abominable que sería nuestro final. Aunque hubiera imaginado algo similar, no se compara al horror que viví cuando los traidores tomaron la fortaleza y fueron detrás nuestro. _

_ En esos caóticos instantes creí que se consumaría el odio que tanto había rogado sentir contra ti, pero ante aquel sentimiento se impuso uno más poderoso: el amor. Sin embargo, no fue el amor que sentía por ti. Nada mas lejos de la verdad. _

_ Mis hijos. _

_ Por ellos no importó cuanto daño pudo causarme el enemigo, las heridas o la profanación de un cuerpo que había sido devoto a ti. _

_ Mientras los Dragones caían y un nuevo imperio era alzado a cuestas de tu dinastía, yo peleé hasta mi último aliento por las dos cabezas de dragón. Mis amados hijos, esos que nadie podría haber dicho que no merecían ser llamados 'Míos'. _

_ Pelee violentamente por nuestros dragones, y en mis últimos instantes pude ver reflejado en la espada del despiadado asesino, aquello que pensé que nunca recuperaría: __**EL REFLEJO DE UNA PRINCESA DE DORNE. **_

_ Sí. Lo vi entre lágrimas de angustia y desesperación; imagen de una hija de la arena, que sin importar las dudas del mundo o las propias, había desposado y domado a un Dragón. Ya que, aunque de modo pasajero, tu corazón había sido envuelto brevemente por la sofocante arena. _

_ Esa igual a mi, la que jamás sería sometida o quebrada. _

'_**Nunca doblegada, nunca rota.'"**_

_**-Elia Martell-**_


End file.
